Rave Master: la amenaza de Apolo
by Naruto Kyubi Forever 17
Summary: Justo cuando parecia que la paz iba a reinar en el mundo, un extraño individuo aparece y secuestra a Elie, con motivos desconocidos. Haru deberá hacer uso de su espada y de sus fuerzas una vez más para averiguar en que peligro se encuentra el planeta. Advertencia: escenas un poco violentas.
1. Chapter 1

Luego de derrotar a Lucía y al endless, todos creyeron que Haru había sido asesinado por Elie para salvar al mundo, pero un año después, se revela que la memoria estelar había protegido al Rave master del Etherion. Al reencontrarse con él, Ellie llora de emoción y lo abraza fuertemente, así todo volvía a la normalidad, o eso creían.

 **Isla Garage:**

Ese mismo año, Haru Glory y Elie se casaron y disfrutaron de la fiesta junto a sus amigos Musica, Let, Julia, Shuda, etc. Luego del evento, los guerreros rave se quedaron dos semanas más junto a la pareja divirtiendose, explorando la isla, o simplemente hablando entre ellos. El momento de despedirse había llegado, cosa que ninguno quería que pasara, todos excepto Haru, Elie y plue se retiraron de la Isla, no sin antes felicitar una vez más a la pareja y desearle suerte.

6 meses después, la pareja se encontraba en la playa de la isla, disfrutando del mar, el sol y las personas que caminaban y jugaban a lo largo de esta. Haru extrañaba tanto su hogar que no ocultó su felicidad por estar en casa.

Haru: ¡que bueno es estar de vuelta!, ¿no lo crees ellie?.

Elie: si, aunque no nací en este lugar, parece ser muy reconfortante.

El chico llevaba puesto un short de baño de color negro, mientras que su esposa portaba un bikini y unas bragas de color naranja.

Haru: jaja, yo sabía que te iba a agradar. El peliplata se levantó y se dirigió al mar, en el cuál se zambulló sin pensárselo dos veces.

Plue: ¡puuun!

Haru: elie, ¡el agua está genial!, ¿por que no vienes?.

Elie: luego iré Haru, ahora quiero broncearme.

Haru: como digas, yo estaré por aquí si necesitas algo.

Elie: gracias Haru.

La pelimarrón, al dirigir la mirada al cielo, notó que comenzaban a aparecer algunas nubes que tapaban el sol, por lo que hizo un puchero de decepción.

Elie: ¡no puede ser, una vez que quiero estar relajada bajo el sol y ahora estas nubes aparecen de la nada!.

Plue: ¡puuun!.

Elie: ¿qué pasa Plue?. La mujer volteó la cabeza adonde el perro blanco estaba señalando y se sorprendió. No creía lo que veía, a lo lejos podía distinguir varios cuerpo de color rojo, parecían traer armaduras encima, algunos portaban espadas griegas y otros lanzas. Estaban avanzando en dirección a la ojimarrón.

Plue: ¡puuun! ¡puuun! ¡puuun!, el perrito salió corriendo en dirección al rave master.

Elie: ¡Haru, ven aquí!. Pero antes de huir ella también, fue interceptada y atrapada por uno de los soldados, que ya divisaban la llegada del ojivioleta.

Haru: ¡Elie!, ¿quienes son ustedes y que creen que le hacen a mi esposa?.

?: vaya, vaya, ¿así que la chica del Etherion es tu esposa?.

Haru: ¡¿quién está ahí?!.

De la nada, apareció un portal circular de llamas y, de él, emergía una figura masculina, sus músculos eran grandes y portaba en su espalda una espada de mediano tamaño.

?: nos encontramos aquí, Rave Master.

Haru: ¿quien eres tú?.

?: soy Apolo, dios del sol, de la luz y de la verdad.

Haru: ¿un dios?.

Apolo: jajaja, pertenecemos al olimpo, el lugar desde donde todos los dioses vigilamos lo que sucede en este planeta.

Haru: ¿y a que has venido aquí?.

El peliplata miró detrás del dios como sus soldados tomaban y se llevaban a Elie lejos de la isla, pensó en sacar su espada, pero no la traía con él.

Haru: ¡maldito, dejala en paz!. Corrió hacia el dios para golpearlo con su puño, pero éste lo esquivo y, de un fuerte puñetazo, lo envió a estrellarse a una roca cercana.

Apolo: no me hagas perder el tiempo, solo queremos a la chica para usar su Etherion.

Haru: ¿crees que voy a dejar que te lleves a mi esposa?, ella ya sufrió bastante en el pasado y solo quiere empezar una nueva vida. El peliplata intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que logró dificilmente, ya que el golpe que había recibido fue muy duro.

Apolo: no importa lo que digas, ya no puedes detenerme, si quieres recuperar a tu esposa, buscame y lucha seriamente conmigo. Ahora debo irme. Al decir lo último, un portal de color naranja se abrió al lado del dios, quien entró en él y desapareció de la isla.

Haru: ¡Elie!. El peliplata gritó a todo pulmón, no le gustaba estar separado de su mujer, iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para rescatarla.

Plue: ¡puun!. El perro corrió hacia el Rave Master.

Haru: lo sé Plue, todo esto es muy extraño, el mundo estaba en paz y, de repente, nos atacan un dios y unos desconocidos. Sin duda son demasiado poderosos, sobre todo su líder, no pude ni tocarlo siquiera.

Plue: ¡puun!.

Haru: es hora de reunir a los guerreros Rave. Dicho esto, el peliplata se dirigió a su casa a buscar sus cosas para el viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, saludos a todos.**

 **Tres días después del secuestro de elli, en el Casino Edel Lake.**

Todos se encontraban apostando fichas y jugando a diversos juegos de azar para conseguir dinero. Se podía apreciar a las personas hablando entre sí, mosos llendo y viniendo con tragos, lo típico en un casino.

En una barra cercana, se encontraban charlando un hombre y una mujer sentados en dos banquetas.

Musica: creo que Haru y Ellie la estan pasando bien juntos. El muchacho le dió un sorbo a su trago.

Belnika: la verdad que si, son una buena pareja.

Musica: pero nosotros tambien nos estamos divirtiendo aquí en el casino, tomando unas copas y apostando.

Belnika: jeje. La mujer no había tomado de su copa todavía, pero se las arreglaba para hablar tranquilamente con el dominador de plata.

Ambos, de pronto, vieron que las puertas del lugar se abrian e ingresaban Let y Julia tomados de la mano. La pareja miró directo a la barra y fueron a sentarse con el grupo.

Musica: ¿como están ustedes dos?.

Let: muy bien. El chico recibió un golpe de parte de su novia, que le provocó un chichón en la cabeza.

Julia: si, muy bien, aún no has conseguido ningún trabajo. Se podía notar rabia en los ojos de la chica.

Belnika: jaja, como siempre tan interesantes ustedes dos.

Musica: ¿quieren un trago?

Julia: vino, por favor

Let: yo tambien. Al chico dragon se le notaba el golpe que había sufrido hace un momento.

El panorama resultaba agradable, la mayoria de las personas se estaban diviertiendo hasta que algo llamó su atención. En la entrada se encontraban reunidos algunos agentes de seguridad, intentando controlar la situación.

Haru: ¿cómo que necesito pagar una entrada?, esto es una emergencia, dejenme ingresar.

Guardia 1: lo lamento señor, pero sin entrada no tiene acceso al casino.

Haru: maldición, ¡dejenme entrar!. El peliplata le otorgó un gran puñetazo al oficial que le bloqueaba el paso, solo para que se le tiraran encima un gran grupo de policias para someterlo e intentar calmarlo. Uno de ellos logró inmovilizarlo por la espalda.

Guardia 2: ya es suficiente chico, retirate.

Antes de que Haru pudiese raccionar, Música y los demás se acercaron para aclarar las cosas.

Musica: ¿Haru, que haces aquí?.

Haru: necesito su ayuda chicos. El ojipurpura estaba muy preocupado.

Belnika: ¿como estás, Haru?

Julia: no me digas que viniste a apostar, jajaja. La rubia bromeó para agregarle humor al ambiente.

Haru: no es eso, tengo que pedirles un favor.

Let: ¿sucedió algo?.

Haru: Ellie fue secuestrada, y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para detener al enemigo.

Musica: ¿como sucedió eso?

Haru: estabamos disfrutando en la playa y, de repente, apareció alguien que se hace llamar Apolo.

Belnika: ¿Apolo?. La mujer, al parecer, había escuchado hablar de él.

Let: ¿lo conoces?. El hombre-dragon estaba asombrado.

Belnika: no del todo, pero se sabe que es el dios del sol y la curación. Ademas de ser el representante griego de la profecía y la música.

Haru: pues cuando lo encuentre de vuelta, voy a ... . Todos se rieron ante la expresion de la cara del peliplata.

Musica: si Haru, ya entendimos, quieres que te ayudemos a recuperar a Elie.

Julia: no hay problema, Elie ya sabe que cuenta con nosotros, no la defraudaremos.

Let: asi es, ella es nuestra amiga.

Haru: muchachos. El Glory estaba contento de tener la ayuda de sus camaradas.

Musica: pero Haru, antes de ir a rescatar a Elie, ¿te apetece jugar unas fichas?

Belnika: si, un poco de diversion no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Haru: de acuerdo.

El ambiente cambió, let y julia se encontraban apostando en el blackjack, el chico dragon no tenía tanta suerte, pero la rubia había tomado más vino de la cuenta y estaba gritando y exagerando por que, segun ella, los rivales hacían trampa.

Por otro lado, Musica intentó probar fortuna en las maquinas tragaperras, cosa que resultó ya que iba consiguiendo monedas poco a poco.

En una esquina, se encontraba Haru en la barra, con una botella de cerveza en su mano, se le notaba una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, a pesar de haber bebido una botella antes. A lo lejos, Belnika notó el estado del peliplata y decidió acercarse a él.

Belnika: Haru, ¿que te ocurre?

Haru: es solo que no puedo... disfrutar mucho sabiendo que... Elie se encuentra lejos de mi.

Belnika: no te preocupes, vamos a ir por ella y la rescataremos, cueste lo que cueste.

Haru: eso espero.

Belnika: ven, vamos a bailar, necesitas relajarte. Dicho lo ultimo, la mujer tomó la mano del peliplata y fueron a donde se encontraban otras parejas en la pista.

Haru: ¿realmente quieres bailar?

Belnika: asi es, en parte para divertirme y, por otra parte, para que te sientas mejor.

Haru: gracias belnika.

Así, ambos se diviertieron bailando al compas de la musica, mientras los demas seguían jugando y apostando el resto de la noche.

 **Mientras tanto, en otra parte:**

Soldado 1: su poder nos será muy util para nuestro plan.

Soldado 2: de eso no hay duda.

En una guarida, se encontraba Elie encerrada en una jaula con barrotes cubiertos de fuego. La chica tenía los brazos inmovilizados por dos cadenas atadas al suelo. Cada esfuerzo que hacía ella para liberarse resultaba ser en vano. Al momento notó que una figura masculina y musculosa se acercaba lentamente.

Apolo: ¿cómo se está comportando nuestra querida amiga?

Elie: ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Apolo: solo quiero el poder que posees para absorberlo.

Elie: ¿qué lograrás con eso?

Apolo: de esa forma conseguiré un poder ilimitado, podré destronar a Zeus y hacerme con el control del olimpo.

Elie: ¿quién es Zeus y qué es el olimpo?

Apolo: él es el dios de los dioses, y el Olimpo es el lugar al cuál pertenecemos y observamos todo lo que sucede en la Tierra.

Elie: ¡tus planes no resultarán!, Haru vendrá a rescatarme y todo habrá sido por nada.

Apolo: eso ya lo veremos. Sin nada más que decir, el señor del sol dio media vuelta y se retiró de la sala.

Elie: '' Haru, ten cuidado, creo que este sujeto está ocultando algo, y no es nada agradable ''

 **De vuelta en la ciudad:**

Haru se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en una de las habitaciones del casino hasta que...

Haru: ¡Elie!. El peliplata se despertó de repente, habría jurado que escuchó la voz de Elie en su mente. Musica había escuchado el grito de su compañero, así que entró de golpe en la cuarto del peliplata.

Musica: ¿que sucede Haru?.

Haru: creo que pude verla, o quizas fue sólo una pesadilla.

Musica: no me asustes así, tonto, pensamos que algo te había pasado.

Haru: disculpen, no es nada.

Musica: intenta dormir, que mañana saldremos temprano.

Haru: de acuerdo

Así, el pelinegro cerró la puerta y dejó al Rave Master solo en su habitacion de nuevo. Éste volvió a cerrar los ojos y concilió el sueño aún mas rapido de lo que pensaba.

 **Este es el capitulo 2, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya veremos como se las arregla el equipo de los rave para rescatar a Elie de este extraño enemigo.**


End file.
